This invention relates to a transporting system of floated carrier type and, more particularly, to a transporting system which includes assemblies for floating and holding a carrier.
Heretofore, there have been known some transporting systems for transporting comparatively light and small articles such as semiconductor chips and documents.
One such transporting system is an airchute system, in which articles such as chips or documents are accommodated in a cylindrical capsule, which is pneumatically transported through a pipe to a predetermined position. In this system, articles must be rolled and put into cylindrical capsules. Therefore, punched cards, mark sheets, etc., cannot be transported by this system for they cannot be rolled. In addition, while the capsules are being transported by the airchute system, mechanical shock and noise will be made in the pipe.
Another well-known transporting system is a belt conveyor system. This system, however, has a low conveying speed and produces noise. Moreover, it requires a large space.